1789 Words of Us
by dokidong
Summary: [SEQUEL] Silent Heartbeats. KyuMin. Kyuhyun x Sungmin. / "Aku suka Sungmin. Sangat suka," ucapnya lagi, suaranya agak teredam di lengannya sendiri yang kini bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.


**a/n :** Sekuel ini dibuat untuk melanjutkan kisah kyumin di drabble sebelumnya, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kisah yang saya punya di dunia nyata. Dan ini, untuk kalian.

.

.

 _1789 words of us_

.

.

.

Bunyi letupan kembang api yang menggelegar di udara, musik yang mengiringi orang-orang yang kini tengah berpawai di depan matanya dengan atribut mereka masing-masing berhasil membuat Sungmin terhanyut dalam keramaian suasana festival malam kala itu.

Dari sekian orang-orang yang berpawai di depannya dan saling menunjukkan keunikan mereka, kedua mata Sungmin masih bisa menangkap sosok Kyuhyun di seberang jalan. Sungmin merasa beruntung karena Kyuhyun nampaknya tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah mencuri-curi pandang sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Meskipun begitu, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menghentikan deguban jantung Sungmin yang masih berdetak dengan kencangnya.

 _Aku rasa aku akan segera mati,_ Sungmin membatin asal-asalan karena deguban jantungnya yang tak kunjung menunjukkan sikap normal sejak kejadian dimana Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya tadi. _Dan kenapa dia bisa lebih tinggu dariku sekarang?_ tanyanya lagi dalam hati yang kemudian membuatnya menggeleng pelan. Wajah Sungmin terasa hangat mengingat ucapannya sendiri kepada Ryeowook dua tahun yang lalu yang memintanya untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun berenang dan bermain basket hanya untuk sekedar meninggikan badan pemuda itu.

 _Apa mungkin—_

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan bermaksud untuk melihat Kyuhyun kembali. Namn betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat ia mendapati kalau Kyuhyun juga kini tengah melihat kearahnya.

Sungmin bersumpah, kalau saja ia tengah berada di siang hari kala itu, mungkin orang-orang di sekitarnya akan menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Sungmin saat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, Sungmin lantas dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan berbohong kalau ia baik-baik saja. Sungmin tahu kalau Ryeowook tidak akan percaya dengan mudah. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Sungmin akan menceritakan kepada pemuda tersebut kalau ia dan Kyuhyun—

"Hey, kau Sungmin 'kan?"

Seorang pemuda yang Sungmin yakini lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya dan bertanya kepadanya. Sungmin baru saja akan membuka suara kalau saja Ryeowook tidak memulainya lebih dahulu.

"Oh, Siwon? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan dating ke festival juga."

Dari nada bicara Ryowook pun, sudah dipastikan kalau ia sama terkejutnya dengan Sungmin saat ini.

Pemuda bernama Siwon itu berdecak dan tertawa hangat setelahnya. "Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun untuk beberapa hari ini," tatapan Siwon pun kembali pada Sungmin. "Kau Sungmin 'kan?" tanyanya lagi antusias.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana pada pemuda yang nyatanya sama sekali dikenalnya itu.

"Baguslah!" tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengenggam satu tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Aku tahu kalau aku baru mengenalmu dan kau mungkin belum mengenalku. Tapi, aku rasa aku menyukaimu, Sungmin. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Hening.

"Ha?" Sungmin mengambil satu langkah mundur tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Seorang pemuda yang belum ada lima menit diketahui namanya itu oleh Sungmin, baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya dan meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya. _Apa dia gila?_ teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

"Uh, Siwon. Aku rasa kau terlalu terburu-buru," Ryeowook ikut memecahkan keheningan dan berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Siwon pada Sungmin yang sayangnya tidak berhasil dilakukannya.

"Tidak, Wookie. Aku rasa tidak ada yang namanya terburu-buru untuk cinta pada pandangan pertama," balas Siwon dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Dan membuat Ryeowook menganga tidak percaya.

 _Heh?_ Sungmin bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Ditambah lagi ia merasakan genggaman tangan Siwon yang semakin mengerat pada tangannya. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang memisahkan tangan mereka dan membuat Siwon melepaskan genggamannya.

"Pulanglah," ucap Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya. "Ibumu menelponku tadi dan sekarang dia ada di rumahku."

Bohong kalau jantung Sungmin masih berada di _state_ aman sekarang. Karena Sungmin bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini ganti menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian yang tidak lama ini terjadi diantara mereka.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan trhibur Ryoeowok yang kini mengarah kepadanya.

" _C'mon, Man,_ " Yesung merangkul pundak Siwon dari samping, memotong sebelum sempat pemuda tinggi itu bersuara. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar kau, hm? Aku yakin kau belum paham betul jalan disini."

"Aku juga akan mengantarmu," Ryeowook menambahkan.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook tak percaya. Namun sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Jika Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengantar Siwon, itu berarti mereka meninggalkan dirinya sendiri—hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun?

Wajah Sungmin kembali menghangat dan Sungmin pun menyempatkan diri utuk melirik kea rah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memandang kedua tmennya pergi mengantarkan Siwon.

Sungmin meneguk ludah sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "S-siwon itu—"

"Sepupuku," Kyuhyun melanjutkan sembari menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh dari keramaian. "Ikut aku."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk serta membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke tempat yang tak ramai pengunjung. Setelah sampai ke tempat dimana terdapat beberapa bangku kosong, Kyuhyun pun meminta Sungmin untuk duduk sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Sungmin baru saja akan merasa _kehilangan_ kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak kembali bersuara.

"Jangan terima Siwon."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, tak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau—" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedikit kesal dan Sungmin pun menyadarinya. Itulah kenapa Sungmin agak sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Menjauh dan sebisa mungkin berharap kalau ia menghilang dari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau…benar-benar suka dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darimu?" tambah Kyuhyun seketika.

Disanalah Sungmin merasa kalau ia mulai mengerti. Ia pun lalu bertanya, "Apa kau suka Siwon?"

Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tidak percaya atas pertanyaannya tadi. Mungkin dugaan Sungmin benar. Mungkin Kyuhyun menyukai sepupunya sendiri. Mungkin selama ini Sungmin salah mengartikan semuanya. Mungkin itulah kenapa Kyuhyun Nampak tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat yang tak ramai pengunjung serta mengajaknya bicara berdua. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak suka kalau seseorang mendekati sepupunya, heh?

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu saat itu juga. Ia merasa malu karena terlalu berpikir jauh akan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan seenaknya berasumsi tentang sikap Kyuhyun kepadanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun masih terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

Sungmin tercekat seketika kala Kyuhyun berjongkok di depannya dan kembali menggengam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, kedua matanya menatap lembut _orbs_ kecokelatan milik Sungmin.

Masih dengan perasaan kacau yang menyelimutinya dan pikiran-pikirannya yang membuatnya yakin kalai Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon, Sungmin pun menjawab, "Y-yeah, sepertinya tipe kesukaanku memang seseorang yang lebih tinggi dariku."

"Apa itu juga alasan kenapa kau meminta Ryeowook untuk menyuruhku meninggikan badanku?"

Kedua mata Sungmin kembali melebar dan jantungnya pun berdetak kurang ajar. Sungmin lalu menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau tinggi maka—"

"Aku tidak suka Siwon," potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sebelumnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Dan kedua tangannya mengepal diatas pahanya. Entah karena apa, Sungmin merasa lega ketika tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Siwon. Ia merasa menang dari pemikiran-pemikiran negatifnya.

"Maaf, aku piker kau menyukai sepupumu," ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh. "Karena kau terlihat kesal dan err… cemburu ketika dia menggenggam tanganku tadi," tambahnya.

"Aku rasa aku memang cemburu dan sangat kesal," Kyuhyun mengakui dan berhasil membuat Sungmin berpikir kalau _yep,_ mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar mengidap _cousin complex_ atau hal semacamnya.

"Tenang saja. Um… Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan merebut sepupumu."

"Aku belum selesai," tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun lantas memotong dan kembali mengamit tangan Sungmin. "Aku tidak suka Siwon. Dia itu hanya sepupuku. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa cemburu dan kesal ketika ia menggenggam tanganmu. Aku ingat saat Ryeowook datang menghampiriku dan menyuruhku untuk rajin berenang dan bermain basket. Dia bilang kalau tipemu itu seseorang yang lebih tinggi darimu. Dan saat aku melihat Siwon mengenggam tanganmu, aku merasa… sangat kesal. Itu karena—"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membuat Sungmin penasaran. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau mendesak Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih ketika Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya.

"—karena aku menyukai Sungmin," lanjut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun letusan kembang api terdengar menggelegar di udara setelahnya, meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan pelan. Tapi kedua _orbs_ kecokelatan Sungmin yang melebar dan Nampak terkejut saat itu, mampu mengartikan kalau Sungmin benar-benar mendengar suara Kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang kini nampak frustrasi dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Meskipun saat ini tatapan Kyuhyun tidak mengarah kepadanya. Tapi Sungmin bisa merasakan betapa hangat wajahnya sekarang dan betapa ia ingin membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih berjongkok di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya dengan perlahan lalu ganti mengamit satu jari telunjuk Sungmin dan mengusap-usapnya lembut diantara jemarinya sendiri.

"Aku suka Sungmin. _Sangat suka_ ," ucapnya lagi, suaranya agak teredam di lengannya sendiri yang kini bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Membuat bibirnya nampak tertutup oleh lengannya itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin tahu, kalau sebesar apapun ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merasa terlau senang, senyum yang terukir di wajahnya kini tidak akan sanggup untuk menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menggenggam tangannya lagi dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Meski sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun ataupun saling mneyapa satu sama lain di setiap kali mereka berpas-pasan, rasa canggung Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun pun perlahan mencair. Dan digantikan dengan perasaan ingin membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun lebih erat.

Kyuhyun, di lain sisi, nampak tak terusik sedikitpun ketika Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Mungkin karena pengakuan Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu. Mungkin karena Sungmin bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan hati-hatinya Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya. Atau mungkin karena Sungmin kini tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Yang pasti, entah apapun itu, berhasil membuat baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun lupa akan kenyataan bahwa selama ini mereka hanya mengandalkan perasaan yang mereka miliki kepada satu sama lain. Meskipun tanpa komunikasi, baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun nampaknya mengerti kalau perasaan seseorang bisa tumbuh hanya karena sebuah tatapan mata.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin tahu jawabanku atau perasaanku, Kyuhyun?"

"Uhum," Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, satu tangannya masih menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan disampingnya. "Karena saat kau membiarkanku menggenggam tanganmu sedikit lama setelah menolongmu untuk kembali berdiri tadi sore, entah bagaimana aku merasa kalau perasaanku telah terbalaskan. Dan aku tidak bisa membendung perasaanku lagi."

Sungmin berdecak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang baru saja didengarnya.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya tertarik tiba-tiba dan kini membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dan mendapati satu tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak sedang menggenggam tangannya itu kini menunjuk keatas.

Ribuan, bahkan mungkin jutaan bintang terbentang luas di atas kepala mereka dan bersinar terang menghiasi gelapnya langit kala itu.

Sungmin bisa merasakan satu tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkup pipinya, membuatnya kembali fokus kepada pemuda di depannya dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika ia tahu bahwa wajah Kyuhyun mulai mendekat secara perlahan.

Sungmin menutup matanya dengan sangat erat. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun, tidak seperti yang Sungmin perkirakan, ciuman itu tidak pernah datang. Sehingga hal tersebut membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin ketika pemuda itu membuka matanya kembali, sebelum dengan perlahan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada ujung hidung Sungmin.

Dan juga satu pada kening Sungmin.

"Mohon bantuannya," ucap Kyuhyun. "Mulai saat ini aku mempercayakan Lee Sungmin untuk menjaga hatiku. Dan juga sebaliknya."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Yep," dan tersenyum membalas.

.

.

.

end

 **a/n :** oh, btw, enggak kok, kita gak jadian. tapi karakter kayak siwon disini emang ada. ah sudahlah *merangkak kembali ke draft The Cello Song*


End file.
